


Post-Apocalyptic Vacation

by ShipperOfTheShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camden Park, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Waffle House, but nooOOooo, destiel fluffy smut, sabriel fluffy smut, they just wanted some peace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys and their angels deserve a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the apocalypse ended and Gabriel was brought back, Sam decided that the four of them--Sam, Gabriel, Castiel and Dean--needed a vacation. And after a bit of prodding, Dean had agreed, and that's how the Winchesters and their angels found themselves in a nice-ish motel room in the lovely city of Huntington, West Virginia.

After they pay for their room, they do the usual. Put salt under the door and windows, draw a devil's trap in front of the door, under the mat, covering the only bit of linoleum in the main section of the shared room. When they finished proofing (some habits you just can't break) they head down to the Waffle House they'd passed on the way in.

That's what's great about a Waffle House. They're open. All. The. Time. Even at 11:04pm. It's fantastic.

Dean orders the sausage, egg, and cheese breakfast wrap with a side of gravy and a coffee, while Sam prefers a shortstack with a side of bacon and a coffee. The smaller man who takes their orders not-so-discreetly winks at Sam, who blushes and looks down quickly, making Dean laugh--very hard, I might add. Sam kicks him under the table.

Just about then, Gabriel decides to show up and slide into the booth next to Sam, making him scoot to make room.

"Sup, Sammy," he says sliding his hand over Sam's thigh under the table, watching the blush spread up his neck.

"Dean," by way of greeting him.

"Hey, Gabe," Sam says bumping Gabriel with his knee.

"Gabriel," Dean greets him grumpily. They only tolerate each other for Sam's sake, and he's lucky for that.

When the guy who winked at Sam returns with a tray full of their food and coffee, his smile fades a bit when he sees the closeness of the newcomer and Sam, and the hand massaging the inside of Sam's thigh.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" he asks Gabriel politely, his bright smile back in place.

"Uh, how 'bout a coffee?" Gabriel answers, a little snappy.

"Sure, be right up. You boys enjoy," he says, turning his wink on Dean. Then it was Sam's turn to laugh and be kicked.

"That kid irks me," Gabriel says unexpectedly as soon as the kid--his name tag said Trevor--is out of earshot.

"Why? He wasn't winking at you," Dean retorts still looking a bit peeved.

"'Cause, he was going to try a corny pick-up line on Sam, then, if that didn't work, he was going to turn his 'charm' on you, Dean," he answers squeezing Sam's leg almost too hard.

Sam places his hand over Gabriel's and slowly works it until their fingers are intertwined. Gabriel looks at their hands then raises a brow to Sam. He hadn't realised he was hurting him. So he tightens his hand around Sam's in apology.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asks suddenly, breaking their little moment.

"He had to make a stop upstairs, then he'll be joining us," Gabriel answers, turning to face Dean.

"What kind of stop?" he asks, fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers.

"Apparently, it was a short stop," Gabriel answers nodding toward the window.

Sam and Dean look over to see Cas, trench coat whirling impressively about his legs, as he walks to the door of the restaurant.

When Castiel arrives at their table, he stands for a second just looking at them, before his eyes stray to Dean.

"Uh, hey, Cas," Sam greets him awkwardly.

"Hello, Sam, Gabriel, Dean," he replies looking at each of them in turn.

Dean scooches over in his side of the booth to make just enough room for the socially awkward angel to sit comfortably beside him; but Sam doesn't miss that they both kind of lean a little toward each other. Apparently, Gabriel doesn't miss this bit either, because he smirks. Sam bumps him with his knee. Gabriel bumps him back with another smirk.

Just then, Trevor shows up with Gabriel's coffee. He looks just a little peeved that their is yet another person seated at this table.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" he asks Castiel, obviously taking note of the closeness between him and Dean.

"I do not require any food, thank you," Cas answers him, completely oblivious to the hilarity of the situation.

"Um, okay. Holler if you change your mind," Trevor says and stalks off.

"Looks like he's not gettin' laid tonight," Gabriel says grinning smugly.

Dean actually chuckles, and Castiel looks slightly confused. Dean just pats him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Gabriel nudges Sam with his elbow and gestures under the table for him to eat so that they can leave Dean and Cas to get their eye-fucking done alone. Sam grins and lets go of Gabriel's hand, but leaves it resting on his thigh. Gabriel smirks a little and rubs his hand up and down Sam's upper thigh. Sam's knee bumps him again.

He quickly finishes his meal, but not quickly enough that Dean would notice that he and Gabriel are about to hightail it outta there. So after drinking the last bits of their coffee, Gabe and Sam stand to leave with excuses of going for a walk.

Dean glares. "What? You guys can't pay your half?!"

"Things to do, Dean-o," Gabriel retorts chuckling and taking Sam's hand again, ignoring whatever Dean was going to say next.

Once they’re outside, Gabriel pulls Sam to the side of the building and shoves him against the wall with a possessive growl. Sam's startled laugh is cut short when Gabriel drags his head down by a hand in his hair into a rough kiss. Sam puts his hands on Gabriel's waist and pulls him closer.

Sam suddenly notices that he's no longer pushed up on a wall, but up against a rather thick tree on the edge of a small clearing. He pulls away just far enough to check out his surroundings. He notices a small quilt with pillows and another blanket folded in a square at the foot of the quilt. He chuckles quietly and pulls Gabriel's face, from where he was kissing his way down Sam's neck, back up to his.

"In a hurry?" Sam whispers in his ear, flicking his tongue on the lobe.

"Nope," Gabriel laughs breathlessly, "We've got time. You just made me wait too damn long to get my hands on you, Sammy." He drags his hands down from where they were tangled in Sam's hair down his neck and over his chest for emphasis.

Sam leans down the rest of the way to press his lips to Gabriel's softly. He slides his hands farther down to Gabriel's hips to pick him up so he doesn't have to lean down so far. Sam turns them around so that Gabriel is back against the tree with Sam leaning against him, pressing their chests together. Gabriel pulls his legs up to wrap them around Sam's waist, tugging him as close as possible.

Sam runs his tongue along Gabriel’s bottom lip, requesting permission to enter. Gabriel opens his lips slightly and then their tongues are battling for dominance. Gabriel's hands tangle themselves into Sam's hair and pull him hard into the kiss, bruising his lips. Sam doesn't mind, though, because he answers with the same aggression as their kiss deepens.

Sam can feel Gabe's hardness pressed against his stomach as his own member rises to it's fully hard state. Feeling his jeans tighten around his crotch, he groans into Gabriel's mouth.

"Blankets," Gabriel pants against Sam's mouth, pulling back enough to let the one word out.

Sam stumbles his way over to the blankets trying to carry Gabriel and not stop kissing him at the same time. Once he finally gets there, they're both giggling breathlessly, he kneels down and, with one hand bracing his weight on the ground, the other pressed to Gabriel's back, he lays them down; Gabriel on the bottom.

They fumble about with the buttons on each others shirts before Gabriel gives up with a huff, making Sam laugh a little, and snaps away all their clothing except their boxers.

"You better not’ve lost my boots," Sam says into Gabriel's neck, "I just bought those a couple weeks ago and they're not worn out yet."

"Don't worry, Sammy," Gabriel says chuckling, "I'll get 'em back."

"And my wallet too?" Sam asks.

"Yes, and your wallet too. Can we just get back to--"

Sam cut him off by pressing their crotches together, making them both hiss. The thin fabric of their boxers doing nothing to lessen the feeling of dick-on-dick contact.

Gabriel groans and flips them over so that he's on top, straddling Sam's hips. He presses his ass onto Sam's cock, making him make delicious sounds of ecstasy. Sam tries to thrust back up to maintain the contact, but Gabriel just uses his legs and feet to make him stay flat, earning himself a groan of frustration.

Sam's hands were pinned on either side of his head and he's immobilized by the supernaturally strong angel above him. He is loving every second of it. Gabriel knows it too.

He leans down to kiss the underside of Sam's jaw, making his way down from there. At his nipples, Gabriel stops and licks and nips at them, making Sam squirm. He kisses his way down to Sam's navel and licks around the rim before dipping his tongue into it.

He then drags his tongue down Sam's happy trail until he meets the waistband of Sam's boxers. Grinning to himself, he just breathes over where he knew the head of Sam's cock was, letting the warmth ghost over him. He mouths at the outline of Sam's cock until he knows that he just cannot handle it anymore.

He releases Sam's hands -only for them to go straight to his shoulders- to tug his boxers off. Sam hisses as the cool air hits his exposed member. Gabriel drags his tongue up the underside of Sam's dick, then takes him to the root in one quick motion. Sam's fingers dig into his shoulders and hair.

Gabriel is doing wonderful and terrible things with his tongue, and Sam just hopes that God has turned a blind eye to this open spot. Gabriel was bobbing merrily, twirling his tongue around the head every time he came up, then press his tongue flat along the underside as he went back down. As the head goes down his throat, Gabriel swallows, and it is in no time that Sam was trying to warn that he’s going to come soon.

"Gabe, Gabe.." Sam pants, trying to let him know that he’s about to come.

Gabriel just quickens his pace, and before long, Sam is shooting his load into Gabriel's mouth with a shout. He swallows every drop, milking Sam till he’s dry and too sensitive for anymore stimulation.

He crawls his way up Sam's trunk where he is pulled into a soft, appreciative and loving kiss that still tastes like Sam. Sam wraps his arms around Gabriel and pulls him till he was lying flat on top of him. After a few minutes, Sam can still feel Gabriel's hardness pressed to his stomach through his boxers.

Sam rolls them over so that he is on top and starts to go and repay his lover. He starts kissing his way down Gabriel's neck when Gabriel pulls him back.

"Sam, you don't-"

"But I want." Sam laughs lightly and starting back at kissing his jaw line. This time, Gabriel just closes his eyes and let his hands trail all over Sam's body wherever he can reach.

Sam copies what Gabriel did to him, licking and nipping his nipples, kissing down to the belly button, rimming it then dipping his tongue into it. When his warm breath washes over Gabriel's covered dick, he tangles his fingers into Sam's hair almost painfully tight.

Gabriel knows that Sam doesn't like to be watched while he does this, so he keeps his eyes shut and just keeps flexing his fingers soothingly in Sam's hair. Sam tugs Gabriel's boxers off and tosses them to the side before turning back to his lover's crotch.

Sam presses his lips to the base of Gabriel's cock before dragging his tongue along the vein on the underside. At the sudden contact, Gabriel tightens his fingers in Sam's hair and sucks in a breath. Sam swirls his tongue around the tip before sucking Gabriel into his mouth. He swallows as much of him as he can without gagging, then comes back up, pressing his tongue along the underside of Gabriel's cock.

Swirling his tongue around the head, Sam tastes pre-come and knows that Gabriel’s getting there fast. So he sucks a little harder on his way back down, loving the sounds that Gabe makes. Gabriel drags his fingernails over Sam's shoulders and on his scalp, making him shudder. Sam keeps it up until he feels that Gabriel was about to come, then he pushes all the way down.

He swallows around the head, and once hearing Gabriel moan, he let one out of his own. That was it for him.

"Sam. Sammy, I'm gonna-" Gabriel starts before choking back a groan as he comes down Sam's throat.

Sam swallows as much as he can, but some escapes his lips and runs down his chin, where he quickly wipes it off before Gabriel can notice and pick at him later for it. He nurses Gabriel's spent member until he is too sensitive, then he pulls himself back up Gabriel's chest. Gabriel’s still breathing hard, but he opens his eyes to look up at Sam.

He leans up to capture Sam's lips, tasting himself. Sam crosses his arms under Gabriel's head so he doesn't have to reach. Gabriel's hands were still resting on Sam's shoulders so he lets them creep to the back of his neck and play with the hairs there. Sam pulls back to look down at Gabriel.

Gabriel rolls them onto their sides in the middle of their little square of happiness, then sits up and crawls down to the foot of the quilt.

"What're you--? Oh." Sam says, as he realizes that Gabriel was just going for the blanket folded at the bottom. Gabriel laughs as he covers them and curls up into Sam's chest.

"Love you, Sammy," Gabriel murmurs sleepily, trailing his fingers up Sam's side as he snuggles closer.

Sam smiles into his hair and tightens his arms around him.

"Love you too, Gabe."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean glares at the back of Sam's head as he and Gabriel leave the restaurant, hand in hand. The dick-heads didn't pay for their half. He turns back to the table to finish his surprisingly good wrap with a huff.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" Castiel asks.

"Nah," he says with a shake of his head, "But I think our brothers are about to go get it on."

"Get what on?" he asks, confused.

"Um, get down and dirty? Get their rocks off? Get their freak on?" Castiel still looks confused so Dean just blurts it out. "Dude, they're flying off to go have sex somewhere."

"Oh," he says and looks down at the table in front of him, blushing.

Dean wraps an arm around his angel's shoulder and rubs his bicep soothingly. "I know, Cas. It's weird to think about. I flipped shit when I found out. 'Cause, you know, he killed me over and over a hundred friggin' times."

Sensing Deans mood, Cas rests his hand over the one Dean left resting on his arm. Dean relaxes some and Cas leans against him lacing their fingers together. Dean rests his chin on his lover's head.

"I do not believe that Gabriel will hurt either of you,"  he tells Dean, resting a hand on his knee.

"He better not just be messing with Sammy. 'Cause I'll kick his ass. Archangel or not." Dean states.

"He is not. I would have said something to him if I thought he were," Castiel answers, "Sam and I have become friends, and I do not wish to see him in pain."

Dean leans down to touch their foreheads together.

Castiel tilts his head up until their lips are just barely touching. Dean leans the rest of the way until their lips are gently pressed together.

Dean lets his hand fall until it rests on Castiel's waist and let his other hand come up to cup the side of his neck as his lips part. He feels Cas rest his hand on his stomach and he suppresses a shudder.

"Is everyth-" they hear Trevor say, and jump apart. "Um, excuse me. I'll come back," he says cheeks ablaze and already half turned.

"No. Uh, can we get a check, please?" Dean asks and nudges Cas to let him up.

"Don't go anywhere," he whispers, pressing a kiss just below his ear. "I'll be right back."

Castiel nods as Dean goes to pay the bill. Grumbling as he remembers again that Sam and Gabriel didn't pay for their food or drinks.

When Dean returns to the table stuffing his wallet into his back pocket, Cas is still standing exactly as he'd left him.

"You ready?" Dean asks.

The angel nods and brings his hand up to zap them back to Dean and Sam's motel room. Dean, realizing this, grabs Cas's hand, "Whoa there, big guy. We're driving. Our motel's just down the road, and I'm not about to leave my baby here." So saying, Dean leads an almost grinning Castiel by the hand out to the Impala.

As Castiel moves to go to the passenger side, Dean stops him by tugging his arm back toward him, and presses him against the side of the car and kisses him again. This time with a more heated urgency. Dean feels the trench coat wearing angel rest his hands on his waist and brings one of his hands to Cas's face, the other to his shoulder. The angel lets out a little groan and bucks his hips forward against Dean.

"Get in the car," Dean pulls back far enough to say. Cas zaps himself into the car. Chuckling at the sudden emptiness of his arms, Dean slides into the driver's seat.

He looks over to see Castiel looking ruffled. In a totally sexed-up way, that turns him on way more than it should. Dean starts the car and goes to pull out at the light, but it changes as soon as they pull up and he's stuck until either the traffic's clear or the light changes again. Whichever comes first.

Dean is really turned on and doesn't want to just sit here. Castiel, apparently feeling the same, mojos the three of them--Dean, the Impala, and himself--into the motel parking lot.

Dean splutters.

"What if somebody saw the car just disappear? Or saw it appear out of thin air?" Dean demands a little louder than necessary, then immediately feels bad about it, as Castiel's face falls.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I should not have done that. It was unnecessary and a choice made out of impatience," Cas apologizes, looking way too sad at the thought of Dean being upset with him.

"No, Cas. I'm sorry," Dean said, reaching over to tilt Castiel's face up to meet his. "I shouldn't have yelled. You just startled me. Give me a little warning next time, would ya?"

Castiel grins a little and nods, "You're not upset?"

Dean grins and pulls Cas close enough to kiss. "Do I seem upset?" he chuckles.

The angel shakes his head, their lips brushing together. "Not anymore."

"Good," he says, leaning a little further to actually kiss him, "I don't expect our brothers to be back in tonight, so we have the room to ourselves."

"That's good?" Castiel asks, pulling away far enough to be able to see him without being cross eyed.

"Very," Dean answers, "Unless I'm reading all this in a terrifically wrong way, and you don't wanna get _our_ freak on."

Cas stops to think about what he means by that, then, when he figures it out, pulls his best "You've gotta be shittin' me" face. He yanks Dean closer by the front of his shirt and kisses him. Hard.

"Do you still think you're reading this the wrong way?" he asks, breathing hard.

"Mmm. I don't know," Dean says laughing breathlessly, getting a chuckle out of Castiel, who transports them into the motel room.

Leaning against the wall, Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's neck and touches their foreheads together.

"How did you learn how to kiss, anyway?" Dean asks, in a totally not jealous way. Cas blushes and looks away. "What? You can tell me. It's not like I'm gonna be mad or anything."

Cas looks at him a little unsure. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Um, just before our first kiss, I kind of peeked through your memories to know what to do," he says quickly, pushing it all out in one breath as he busies himself with straightening Dean's half-popped collar.

"Why would I be mad about that, Cas?" Dean says, after fighting to not laugh. Cas looks at him, frowning a bit.

"Because I didn't ask you for permission."

"It would be different if you were some kind of mind-whammying demon or something," Dean says kissing him again, "But I know that you're not."

"How?"

"I have my ways," he chuckles, "And I also have thirty two years of hunter training under my belt."

"That makes sense," Cas agrees, running his hands through Dean's hair.

Dean runs his hands over Castiel's sides and watches him shiver. He reaches up to slide the ever present trench coat and suit jacket off his shoulders. Half folding them, he tosses them onto the back of the spindly chair at the small rickety table. Pretty soon, Castiel's blue tie is added to the chair, along with Dean's jacket and flannel. He's not quite sure how much more weight they can stack onto the back of that chair before it collapses.

Dean unbuttons Castiel's shirt, pressing kisses down his neck. He yanks the shirt out of Cas' pants and rests his hands on his hips. The angel brings shaking hands to Dean's face to pull him up for another kiss.

"Bed?" Dean asks dropping first Castiel's, then his own shirt to the floor.

Cas nods and trails his hands down Dean's bare chest to rest at the top of his jeans, biting his lip. With a growl Dean spins them around and marches Castiel backwards to the bed, pushing him down onto it before crawling on top of him. Dean's amulet hangs down to rest against Castiel's chest. He jumps as the cool metal touches his skin, and laughs as he pulls Dean down to kiss him.

Dean drags his hand down Cas's chest and, in one quick motion, has his belt undone. He pulls the belt completely through all the loops with one yank, earning a chuckle from the other man. He tosses it to the side and turns his attention back to his lover's neck and chest.

Castiel fumbles Dean's belt. He can't see what he's doing, so he just goes by touch, which is something he's not really that well at working with. Finally he gets it, but he tugs it out slower than Dean did. Dean groans when Cas brings his knee up and slowly and gently presses it against Dean's crotch.

Dean works them til they're lying in the middle of the bed, Cas's head on the pillows. He unfastens his pants and tugs them down, along with his boxers. He helps the clumsy angel when he has trouble undoing the button on his jeans, but let's him push them off himself.

When Dean lays himself on top of Cas, they both hiss as their bare cocks press together and Castiel ruts up against him.

"Dean," Cas groans into his shoulder.

"I know, Cas, I know," he says breathlessly.

Dean raises himself enough to get a hand between their bodies. He wraps his hand around both of their achingly hard members and strokes them, making the angel thrust up into his hand. They're both groaning and panting and thrusting into his stroking fist.

Dean leans down and catches Castiel's next groan in his mouth. Cas keeps panting Dean's name repeatedly and pretty soon he's just panting.

"Cas, Cas, Cas," Dean murmurs into his neck when he's close.

Castiel's lets out a nearly animalistic groan as his come spills over Dean's fist and all over theirs chests, and that does it for Dean. He comes with a shout of Castiel's name and collapses onto his side next to him.

They lie there panting for a minute before Cas looks at Dean and curiously trails a finger in the cooling mess on his own chest. Dean watches him as he looks at the white liquid, tilting his head, before bringing the finger to his mouth and licking it clean. Dean let's out a choked sound and Castiel brings the next finger of semen up to his lips. He hesitates before parting his lips enough for Cas to slip his finger inside. Dean slowly licks the finger clean of the bitter liquid and sucks on it for a second longer than necessary, never taking his eyes away from Castiel's.

Dean goes to the bathroom and cleans the rest of their spunk off his chest, and brings back a warm clean towel and gently wipes the mess from Castiel's chest and stomach, even though the angel could simply mojo it away. Instead of getting up again, Dean just tosses the towel into the corner and let's it be.

They squirm around until they're comfortably situated under the blankets, with Cas cuddled up into Dean's chest, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Dean?" Cas asks.

"Hmmm?" He answers sleepily.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Dean pulls back far enough to look at Castiel's face to make sure he just heard him right.

"Seriously?" he asks incredulously, "You have to ask?"

"I just thought it would be a good idea to ask first," Cas mumbles defensively.

"I wouldn't let you leave even if you threw a gigantic, angelic hissy fit," Dean says pulling Cas closer. Castiel just hums in contentment and snuggles up to Dean.

"I can't believe you actually asked me if you could stay with me tonight," Dean grumbles tightening his arms around his sleepy angel.

Cas answers by stroking his thumb over Dean's ribs.

"Goodnight, Dean," he mumbles into his chest.

"'Night, Cas," he answers sleepily, pressing his lips to the crown of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camden Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the fricking massive spaces between the paragraphs. I don't know how to fix it because I use my phone to write and post on here.

It’s about 8:30 am when Sam and Gabriel walk into the Winchester’s motel room. With one look inside the room, Sam spins around and clamps a hand over Gabriel's talking mouth, earning himself a glare from Gabriel.

  
"Dean and Cas are sleeping," Sam hisses in his ear, fighting to not laugh and wake Dean before he can get a picture or two to mock him with later.

Gabriel snorts and Sam shushes him as he walks into the room. Sam digs his phone out of his pocket and snaps a few pictures of the sleeping couple.

"They grow up so fast." Gabriel clasps his hands in front of his chest, and gazes at them as though they are his children, all grown up at last.

Sam laughs and Dean stirs a little. Sam stands behind Gabriel, wrapping his arms around him as Dean opens his eyes.

"Shit!" Dean shouts, waking Castiel, who jerks and looks up at Sam and Gabriel like he's about to bolt.

  
"Whoa whoa, there, guys," Sam says raising his hands in a defensive gesture, "We just got back a minute ago."

  
Dean looks pissed and a little worried. But Sam can't imagine why he'd be upset. It can't be because Sam has seen him sleeping with a man, because his arms are still wrapped securely around Cas, perhaps like he doesn't want him to disappear--like the angel looks like he wants to do. It seems as though Castiel is waiting for Dean to say he wants him to leave.

  
Dean says no such thing. He just recovers his game-face and pulls Cas closer to him, if that's even possible. "What? A couple o’ guys can't get some privacy?"  
Cas looks terrified. But he's playing it off. Or at least he’s trying to play it off. He just relaxes his body and glances over his shoulder at Dean.

  
"Guys, please put some clothes on," Sam says tossing a shirt at Dean's head, "'Cause I don't really want to see either of you naked."

  
"What if we wanna be naked?" Dean retaliates.  
"Well we could get naked," Gabriel says, grinning mischievously.

  
"Gabe," Sam warns, looking down at him, raising his brows.

  
"What?" He asks innocently, "We could totally get our orgy on." He adds as a moustache appears on his lip, "Anybody up for a moustache ride?"

  
Sam splutters.

  
"Cas-" Dean chokes and suddenly they are both fully clothed. Double shirts and all.

  
"Okay," Gabriel says raising his hands in defeat, "Maybe the moustache ride's a little too soon." The moustache vanishes from his face.

  
"Um, Cas," Dean says sitting up and trying to kick off the blankets, "maybe shoes aren't exactly necessary just yet."

  
"I'm sorry. I was just thinking being fully dressed would include shoes." He apologizes and just barely touches his fingertips to the bit of exposed skin on Dean's back where his shirt had ridden up. Dean looks back at him.

  
"Suppose it does. No harm, no foul." He says grinning at Cas, who smiles slightly back.

  
Sam clears his throat loudly.

  
Dean ignores him.

  
"And, Cas, I've got to teach you the wonders of jeans and t-shirts," he says plucking at his suit pants.

  
Cas sits up, looking slightly confused, "The wonders of jeans and t-shirts?"

  
"Yeah, man, you've gotta lose the suit sometimes."

  
"But, I don’t own any jeans or t-shirts." Cas looks to Dean, waiting for an explanation.

  
"Well, you can wear mine until we can get you some of your own." Dean says grinning.

  
Sam and Gabriel glance at each other, both losing it at the sight of the other one trying so hard to not laugh. Dean glares at them and chucks a pillow at Sam's head. Cas finds all of it amusing and laughs lightly. Dean looks over at him and tackles him with a huge bear hug.

  
"Perhaps Gabriel and I should go get our own room." Sam suggests, tugging Gabriel toward the door when Dean and Cas start to kiss.

  
"Mmm, yeah you do that," Dean mumbles into Cas' neck.

  
"Yeah, we're leaving," Sam says shoving the laughing Gabriel through the door and toward the main office.

"Can we get a room, please?" Sam asks the young lady working the front desk.

  
"Two queens?" the girl assumes.

  
Gabriel comes up behind Sam and wraps his arms around his waist. Sam grins down at the startled looking girl.

  
"A king would be preferable," he says as Gabriel stifles a laugh into Sam's back.

  
"Yeah, sure.." The kid says handing Sam two keys to room 217, upstairs.

  
"Thanks, kid." Gabriel said taking Sam's hand and leading him to the stairs.

  
"Uh, no problem," she answers, "Enjoy your stay."

  
"Oh we will, don't you worry about that." Gabriel winks, looking up at Sam.

  
"I'm pretty sure you just mentally scarred that poor girl, Gabe." Sam says stopping him in the stairwell.

  
"Did you expect anything different?" He retorts, walking Sam up to the wall and running his hands up and down his sides.

  
Sam just laughs and tugs Gabriel toward the stairs. The Archangel allows himself to be steered toward their new room. Sam unlocks the door nearly choking when he is suddenly smashed between the wall and Gabriel.

  
"What are you doing, Gabe?" Sam asks, surprised that he wasn't doing anything besides just holding him. He was completely expecting Gabriel to jump his bones as soon as they got to their room.

  
"What? I can't hug my moose-man?" Gabriel answers into his chest.

  
Sam chuckles and wraps his arms around his short lover. "Course you can. You just usually don't."

  
Gabriel looks up at him and stretches up on his toes to kiss Sam's smiling lips. Sam hums and leans down far enough to lift him. Sam carries Gabriel to the bed and lies on top of him.

  
"Why ya gotta pick on the little guy?" Gabriel asks, feigning annoyance.

  
"'Cause the little guy likes it." Sam retorts, rolling off of him.

  
"Where you going, Sammich?" Gabriel whines.

"We can't stay shut up in here all day, Gabriel. I wanna go do something."

  
"Like what?"

  
"I don't know. There's a little amusement park not far from here. We could gather up Dean and Cas and go." Sam laughs and sits up. "I'm taking a shower." He states, unbuttoning his his shirt and tossing it at Gabriel playfully.

  
"Mind if I join you?" Gabriel asks, "If that's allowed during this 'vacation.'"

  
"Oh, shut up." Sam looks over his shoulder. "Coming?"

 

Dean and Castiel are naked again by the time Sam pounds on the door, telling them to get their asses dressed and to meet them at the car in 10 minutes. Dean grumbles into Cas's neck about annoying brothers, making him chuckle lightly.

  
"Come on, Dean. We need to get dressed or our siblings will catch us in a very compromising situation."

  
"Well, I guess this is the perfect time for me to put you in normal clothes."

  
Dean snatches his duffel bag off the floor and digs through it, retrieving two similar outfits, each including jeans, shirts, and a belt.

  
"Dean-"

  
"Shut up. You're wearing it." Dean says yanking a black t-shirt over Cas's head. "So just put 'em on, and be happy."

  
"Okay.. If you're sure." Cas says pushing his arms through the sleeves.

  
"I'm sure," Dean answers, tossing his jeans to Cas and tugging on his own.

 

Sam is leaning against the hood of the Impala with Gabriel standing in front of him when Dean and Castiel finally came out of their room.

  
"Little brother," Gabriel says, grinning at Cas in his new clothes, "I think you're gonna need some new shoes to go with the new threads." He snaps his fingers, and a pair of solid black, high-top Chuck Taylor's take the place of the sleek dress shoes on his feet. Everyone is slightly surprised at how well Cas pulls off the slightly punk get up.

  
"I dig it!" Dean says looking Cas up and down.  
"Did he just compliment something I did?"

Gabriel looks genuinely surprised as he glances up at Sam.

  
"I do believe he did." Sam answers eyeing Dean skeptically, like he isn't even sure it is his brother standing there.

  
"So, where are we going anyway?" Dean asks looking to Sam and Gabe.

  
"I saw an amusement park on the way in. I thought it'd be kinda cool to actually go to one. Just to be there. Not on a job or anything." Sam told them, fully expecting Dean to shoot the idea down. Much to his surprise, he agrees that it would be an interesting time.

  
"I'm driving." Dean states like they thought he would allow anyone else to drive his baby. "And Cas is riding shotgun."

  
"I'm cool with that," Gabriel said looking Sam up and down with a glint in his eye.

  
"Gabe, no. We're not--no. You're not going to do anything inappropriate. Especially with other people in the car," Sam tells him sternly. Gabriel's grin broadens. Sam says more firmly, “No.”

  
“Fine, you little party pooper,” Gabriel says sliding into the backseat behind Dean, patting the seat next to him for Sam. Sam rolls his eyes but stuffs himself into the bench seat next to Gabriel.

  
"Uh, Cas?" Sam is practically chewing on his knees.

  
"Yes, Sam?" Cas answers looking at him over his shoulder.

  
"Could you guys, uh, scoot the seat up please?"  
Cas looks around, but has no idea how to move the seat forward. Dean chuckles and reaches under the seat to squeeze the lever that allows the seat to move.

"Thanks, man," Sam sighs in relief as his legs extend to a more comfortable position. Gabriel laughs and pats Sam's knee.

They make small talk till they spot the Ferris Wheel and a giant sign in the shape of a clown pointing down at the words "Camden Park"

  
"Hey, Sammy," Dean says, grinning broadly, "Check out that sign, man."

  
"I hate you sometimes, Dean. I really do," Sam says, keeping his gaze straight ahead. Gabriel runs a soothing hand through Sam's hair to get his mind off the clown. It works. Sam turns to Gabriel and lays a hand on his knee.

  
“So, what’s your deal with clowns anyways?” he asks a few minutes after they’d paid their way through the gate. Dean had made Sam pay since he’d walked out without paying for his food at the Waffle House.

  
“I’d really like to not talk about it right now,” Sam answers, looking down at him. “If that’s alright with you.”

  
“I will get you to tell me, one of these days, Sammy. I hope you know that,” Gabriel tells him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

  
“I never said that I wouldn’t tell you. I just said not today.”

  
Gabriel just hums and gives Sam a look that means that he will get his answer one way or another. Sam rolls his eyes and pulls him toward one of the two water rides at the entire park; The Water Log.

  
Sam spots Dean and Cas moving over to The Spider instead, waiting in line to get on. Dean looks like he’s trying to explain something to Cas that is just not getting through to him. Gabriel follows his gaze and tells him that Cas doesn’t understand the point of the rides here.

  
“How could he not?” Sam asks. “It’s called an amusement park. It’s in the title.”

  
“Well, he doesn’t get that for some reason,” Gabriel says, defending his little brother.

  
Sam hugs Gabriel from behind and rests his chin on his head. A few teenage girls walk past them and look hopefully first at Sam then Gabriel, before they realize that Sam is hugging Gabriel and rubbing his thumb over Gabe’s pec. They blush and scurry away. Sam chuckles and nips Gabriel’s ear.

  
“Sam?”

  
“Hmm?”

“Do you love me?” Gabriel asks, quite unexpectedly. Sam turns him around and places his hands on either side of his face.

  
“Of course I do. Why would you ask me that?”  
He shrugs. “Just wondering.”

  
“Gabriel, I love you. Very much so.” Sam says pressing a kiss to his forehead.

  
“I love you, too, Sammy.” Sam grins down at him then leans down to kiss him.

  
“Why were you wondering?” Sam asks leading Gabriel away from the ride and to a picnic table underneath a giant umbrella near a mini golf course instead.

  
“I saw those girls and the way they looked at you and I couldn’t tell if you were looking at them the same way,” he says staring down the table.

  
“I was too busy trying to not do anything to you that would mentally scar a child for the rest of their life,” Sam tells him, sliding him closer, almost directly into his lap. Gabriel grins and slides a hand under Sam’s jacket and down his side. He spots a funnel cake stand and smiles like he just found out Christmas is coming early this year.

  
“What are you looking at?” Sam asks laughing and looking around for something that could possibly make Gabriel make that face. Upon seeing the stand, he says, “Of course. Fried sugar, covered in sugar. What could be more fantastic?”

  
“Not a damn thing,” Gabriel says, “You want some?”

  
“You’re offering to share a funnel cake with me?” Sam says, feigning shock. “You do love me!”

  
“Oh, shut up, or I won’t even let you look at it.” Gabriel starts patting his pockets for money, but Sam already has a few bills in his hand.

  
“If you’re not going to share yours, then get me one, too,” he says. “Get some water!” Sam shouts after him as he walks away. Gabriel waves him off.

  
Sam watches a group of teenagers walk toward a ride that could only be the Tilt a Whirl, chatting and laughing. One of the girls catches his attention. He notices a few thin, jagged scars running from just under her right eye, down behind the collar of her green tank top all the way to her elbow. She stops and looks as though she is in pain, her eyes seemingly far away. One of the boys of the group stops in the middle of whatever he was saying and rushes closer to her. She clutches at the boy's hand as he says something in her ear. She calms down a little and looks at him gratefully; he smiles sympathetically at her and kisses her forehead. The girl glances in Sam’s direction and wrinkles her brow in obvious confusion. Sam looks back at her, his expression the same, before the group continues on their way like nothing happened.

  
Gabriel plops down beside Sam and follows his gaze. He pushes Sam's bottle of water and their cake toward him and clears his throat.

  
"Know those kids?" He asks eating a piece of the sugar dusted cake.

"No. I don't know. That girl with the scars.. She seemed to recognize me." Sam takes a bite of the cake and looks over at Gabriel--and snorts. "Gabe, how do you manage to get sugar on your nose?" He asks as he swipes his sleeve across Gabriel's face to get the patch of sugar off him. Gabriel just shrugs and wipes a line of the white powder across Sam's face.

  
"Maybe we should find our brothers," Sam suggests before things can get out of hand. After all, this is a family park. "I wonder where they went."

  
Gabriel and Sam wonder around the park, keeping their eyes open for either of their brothers, munching on their cake and sipping Sam's water.

  
"There they are," Sam says pointing to the sky toward a ride called The Paratrooper that's already running. He can just spot their legs dangling as the lift spins them high in the air. "You wanna wait for them?"

  
"Might as well. Looks like it's slowing down," Gabriel answers offering Sam the last bite of their cake. Sam allows Gabriel to feed him before tossing the paper plate into a nearby garbage can.

  
All of a sudden, a big commotion behind them draws their attention.

  
"What are you gonna do, you little faggot?" a voice says menacingly. They turn to find a dark haired, teenage boy--one of the boys from the group Sam had seen earlier--whipping around to face the speaker; a slightly taller guy, maybe in his early twenties. The older guy knocks a blond boy over, laughing as the kid stumbles into a garbage can, spilling it over.

  
"You just crossed the line, Keatley," the dark haired boy says threateningly, quickly clearing the space between them. "You can fuck with me all you want, but you will never lay a hand on him again."

  
"No, Cain!" the blond shouts to him as he rushes over. "It's not worth it. You could seriously hurt them."

  
"Well they deserve it, Sebastian." The dark haired boy --Cain-- tilts the the other boy’s head to the side, inspecting a thin cut along his jaw. "Look what they did. You're bleeding."

  
"I'm fine, Cain, let's just go somewhere else," Sebastian pleads tugging his boyfriend’s hand.

  
"Yeah, fag. Won't you take your bitch and go somewhere else?" Keatley hollers, making his buddies laugh.

  
Cain whips around and walks right up to the talker. "Say something else, Keatley. I dare you."

  
"Or what? Faggot."

  
That does it. The kid pulls back and lands a strong right hook on the guy's jaw, knocking him to the ground in a daze. The guy's friends rush Cain, but he's ready. The first one comes from the left with a kick and Cain grabs his leg, twists it sending him flying into another bully.

  
"Should we do something?" Sam mumbles to Gabriel who just chuckles and shakes his head.  
"Looks like this kid can hold his own."

  
"Well yeah, but what if he really hurts one of these guys?"

  
"Then we'll step in."

  
"Cain, stop," Sebastian pleads running up to him and placing his hands on Cain's heaving chest. "Please stop."

  
"What's going on?" Dean asks as he and Cas come to stand next to Sam and Gabriel.

  
"Those college kids were picking on those two for being, as he so eloquently put it repeatedly, faggots," Gabriel fills him in watching the two boys talk to each other in hushed tones.

  
"What?" Castiel exclaims.

  
“People think that they're ‘spreading the word of God’ by shaming anyone who isn't heterosexual,” Dean explains. “Or they're just being straight up douche bags.”

  
Cas rolls his eyes (something he’s picked up from Sam). "I will never understand humans."  
The blond boy takes the other's hand and leads him in the opposite direction, which goes by where Sam, Gabriel, Dean, and Castiel are standing.

  
"Hey, buddy," Sam hollers. "Everything alright?" The guy looks like he wants to get defensive, but realizes that Sam and Gabriel are standing closer than any platonic male friends would; not to mention Dean and Cas subtly linking their fingers together.

  
"Yeah. Everything's fine. Thanks though." He wraps an arm around his boyfriend and they exit the park.

  
"Well, that was odd." Sam says after a moment has gone by and the bystanders had placed their attention elsewhere. "Think they're gonna be alright?" he asks looking at Dean over Gabriel's head, nodding toward the guys lying on the ground. He shrugs, saying that he doesn't give a damn. They deserved it. Sam gives him a stern look.

  
"Well, come on, Sam! They're assholes!" Dean says after a minute of their silent communication.

  
"I didn't say they weren't assholes. I'm just saying we should check to make sure they're alive. That kid seemed to know what he was doing."

  
"Fine. Let's go check on 'em." Dean grabs a handful of Sam's jacket and drags him over to where the guys were sprawled on the ground.  
The one guy --Keatley-- has a heavy nosebleed from the punch he'd taken. Dean nudges the guy with his boot a little more roughly than necessary. "Hey, kid. You gonna make it?"  
He groans and shoves Dean's foot away. "Get off me, old man."

  
"Old man? Are you serious? I'm, like, eight years older than this kid." He turns toward Sam, "Do I look like an old man to you?"

  
"Dean, calm down. He's just a kid," Sam says trying to hide his amusement.

  
"I know, but it's annoying," he grumbles and turns to check the other two assholes groaning and covered in the filth that had spilled from the garbage cans. "Well it looks like they'll make it. Can we please kick their asses now?"

  
Sam shakes his head and says, "No, but we can walk away and do something else."

  
"Fine," Dean says, grabbing Cas's hand and stalking toward the entrance.

  
"Is he really that upset over some frat boy calling him old?" Gabriel asks as he takes Sam's hand more gently than Dean had been with Castiel.

  
"Apparently,” Sam answers as he and Gabe follow their brothers. "I guess we're leaving then." He looks down at Gabriel, who looks a little upset about that. "Unless you wanna stay?"

  
"I have an idea for somewhere we can go," he says, "We'd be alone." He adds with an alluring smile.

  
"That sounds fine to me," Sam says chuckling a bit and wrapping an arm around Gabe's shoulder. "Where to?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camden Park is a real place, but the Ferris Wheel mentioned isn't there anymore. The replaced it with a ride called The Rattler (I think)


End file.
